A Plan For Skipper
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Skipper's thoughts on what he thought life had in store for him and what actually was to be. A sort of spin off from A Match Made In Heaven. Dedicated to autismmom31910 as I know she loves the Skipper.
_**A/N In my A Match Made In Heaven Pinger story, I had written in a love for Skipper. Her name was Alice. This story is about Skipper's thoughts about what he believed his life was going to be and how it actually turned out. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Alone. That's what he was meant to be. Alone. Yup that is what Captain Jonas Grumby felt. Why else would he end up on the island in which there were only two available women both who have taken a liking to the only other two single men. Why did this have to be so? Why? It did not seem fair. Not fair at all.

Mary Ann. What a sweet young lady she was. An excellent cook to be sure and whiz with a thread and needle. Whenever he needed an article of clothing fixed, he went to her. Never she did she crack any jokes about his weight like Gilligan loved to do. No she was always polite and promised to fix up the hole in a jiffy! What guy wouldn't love to have a girl like that! Truth be told, he knew that he was too old for her and he knew she felt that way as well. Besides even if the age difference wasn't a factor, there was another one. His name was Gilligan. It was clear as day that Mary Ann had a mad crush on the first mate. While it irked him just a bit that Mary Ann couldn't have just a tiny one on him, he was happy for his little buddy. Mary Ann was the best thing for Gilligan. Down to earth and full of life. Just what Gilligan needed. A sweet girl to care of him and for him to care for. It was obvious that Gilligan liked Mary Ann just as much. A cute pair they made indeed.

Ginger. What could he say about her? What an incredible woman she was. Talented for sure. Graceful dancer and a gifted singer. While she was older than Mary Ann, he did believe she was also a bit young for his liking. And she was full of dreams and ambition. Ginger wanted to be a big star in Hollywood. Be seen on the silver screen for the whole word to admire. She was well on her way to that dream but unfortunately the storm hit and the Minnow washed ashore this island. But not all was lost for her. Her green eyes were set on one Professor Roy Hinkley. The Skipper learned that very quickly aboard the Minnow. The woman would not stop flirting with the man. While this too bugged him, he was happy that the Professor had the love of this woman. He was a good guy and could take great care of Ginger. The man would move heaven and earth for the gorgeous redhead. If there was any way to get them back to the States and Ginger back in Hollywood, Skipper knew the Professor would do it in a heartbeat. Anything for her.

So there he was. All alone. No one to call his own. He was convinced that was the way it was going to be. Just have to get used to it is what he told himself. Besides if any woman did show up as visitors have in the past, why would they like him? He wasn't any prize. Erika Tiffany didn't think so. No she liked the Professor. Of course the Professor did not return this affection by any stretch. No he misconstrued and thought she was interested in science. Well at least Ginger set him straight. Still it bothered him that Erika Tiffany Smith dismissed him. He chalked it up to being him. He wasn't the best catch. Not nearly as handsome as the Professor. Not quite as adorable and loveable as Gilligan. And perhaps it was also because he was large in size. He had managed to lose some weight being on the island. 22 pounds to be exact. He had to maintain that for the Navy. Just in case. You never knew. At least in the Navy he could be among others and forget…no he couldn't forget. They would all have sweethearts who would write to them. Even if Gilligan did join him in the Navy, he too would get letters. May Ann would be sure to write all the time. While he was convinced that the farm girl would also include him in the letters, they would mostly be for Gilligan.

The only woman he seemed to attract was some fat unattractive native girl. Or at least he thought at first. It turned out she didn't want him. She wanted Gilligan. Of course. They always wanted someone else. Never him. Never ever him. Yes he did balk at the idea of marrying that girl. In fact he refused completely but still at least it appeared someone was interested. He turns out to be wrong. Figured.

Alone. Just all alone. Forever and ever. For the rest of his life, he would be the only single one on the island. That just was the plan. Or so he thought. It wasn't until that day, that one day. A woman is drowning, calling for help. He sees this. He hurries and dives right in carrying the woman to safety. She coughs and coughs and then finally gets her bearings. Then…then he notices those violet eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes. Never in his life did he see eyes like that. Then she speaks. Says her name is Alice. Alice Norbanks. He brings her back to camp. She rests in the Howell's hut and he watches over her. Gets crazy thoughts in his head. Tells himself to forget it. But they spend time together. They get to know one another and then, a party. She asks him to be her date. He accepts. They have a wonderful time. Closer and closer they grow before that step is taken. Alice wants to see if maybe they can be more. He never imagined he would feel such joy in his life. This woman actually wanted to be more! A romantic dinner and then…then a kiss. A soft kiss.

A rescue happens courtesy of Alice's determined sons Chris and Toby. Back to the States they head. Skipper thinks his dream may have ended. He planned on staying in Hawaii. Alice's home was Texas. The sea captain convinced himself that she would go back home and that would be the end. He was not about to ask her to give up her life. That would be crazy. Turns out he wasn't so crazy. She tells him she wants to stay in Hawaii. With him. She loves him. This amazing spitfire from Texas with jet black hair and incredible eyes of violet loves him! Him! Overjoyed is he! Jonas was floating on air.

Not too long after, he gets the courage and asks the lovely Texan if she would become his wife. Right there in the middle of the airport, he proposes. Alice says yes! She said yes! She was going to marry him! Jonas The Skipper Grumby was going to be a husband to this woman! The wedding was everything he could dream. Alice looked beautiful. Her children were happy. His own children happy. The very children he did not know he had. Gloria and Adam. Twins. He had thought they were no more thanks to the manipulation of a father of a girl from his past. Not only did he have a beautiful woman in his life, he had a son and a daughter! And grandkids!

Ten years have passed now. His grandchildren were older. Chris was married. Toby finally found a bride five years earlier. He retired from the sea and moved back to Texas with his wife. They purchased a ranch much like Alice had always wanted to. They sat back and enjoyed their ranch life. Quite and peaceful.

At the moment, Alice was busy sewing a button on a shirt of his. He smiled as he watched her. How foolish of him to think he would be alone. Of course God had a plan for him. God didn't forget him. He brought him Alice. Alice. The best thing that ever happened to him. He reached over putting his arm around his beloved wife. "I love you sweetheart." Alice looked up and smiled. "I love you too Jonas." She said kissing his lips.

The End!


End file.
